Two Weeks
by Deadly Sinsations
Summary: A little early morning love between the Twins and Adrienne.//Story #5.//Connor, Murphy, & Adrienne.//Pre-Boondock Saints.


A tangle of limbs was all that was discernable on the mattress settled on the concrete floor. Two sets of limbs belonged there, one did not. Sandwiched between the lean bodies of two rough-and-tumble Irish twins was one softer, gentler body, lacking the tattoos and scarring that made the boys who they were. It was Murphy who woke up first, one leg possessively tossed over the legs of the female, a tangled mess of red hair barely covering his face. There was an arm draped over her stomach, hand touching her back and his own stomach, and all he could do was smile. The temptation to wake either of them up was present, but he decided to behave for the moment. Besides, he felt more content watching his twin and the girl sleep than bugging them to wake up.

Perhaps it was the feeling of eyes, or maybe it was the fact that a leg had been removed and breathing had changed. Whatever it was, it had woken Adrienne up, and lashes fluttered only briefly as she began to stir, body only moving as much room as she was given, which was not much between the boys. She woke to a sleeping Connor, the man looking peaceful and content in his dreams. Behind her, she felt a scruffy chin and soft lips press a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. Murphy was awake, then, and he was why she was awake now. There was no reason for words to be spoken between the two. Smiling, Adrienne leaned forward to brush a soft kiss against Connor's lips, and then rolled over, disturbing the now half-asleep Irishman, and brushed a kiss to Murphy's before removing herself from the tangle.

Both men now awake, they watched as Adrienne stretched, naked as the day she was born, and studied her body. Compared to the hardness of their forms, she was a welcomed difference. Soft, round curves was one of her most notable features. A feature both twins loved. The majority of people who met Connor and Murphy assumed that they, like many other men, enjoyed the smaller things in life when it came to women—skin and bones with nothing to it. Boy, were they wrong. Connor and Murphy loved a woman with meat on her bones. Feeling a sharp hip pressing into their own when they were in the midst of seduction or rough play was not their idea of fun. When a woman had some meat to them, they could really enjoy the finer points of seduction.

"Mornin', darlin'." It was Connor's voice that spoke up first, and Adrienne looked over her shoulder at the man, a smile crossing her own features. There was no shyness as the woman felt the need to release her bladder, no covering up the exposed parts of her body that were far from supermodel perfect. Maybe that was why the two were enamoured with her. There was no shame exuding from her because she was not skinny and perfect according to media's standard. She did not shy away from doing anything around them, either. Finished, hands washed, the redhead took a seat on the bed opposite the twins, legs crossed beneath her.

"Morning, boys. Want me to cook after I shower?" She needed a shower, she felt it deep within her body. Muscles ached, limbs seemed tense, and she knew it would not fully go away, not if they had their say in it.

"If ye wan', doll, but we ain' gonna make ye." Murphy had spoken this time, and with his words he had removed himself from the sheet he found wrapped around his body and crawled onto the mattress with the woman, pressing gentle kisses along her right arm and shoulder. Connor followed suit, moving to her left, although instead of kissing her arm, he pressed a tender kiss to her lips, one hand moving up to cup her breast and tweak the nipple. It was the gentle movement of the woman, squirming away from the two that made both pout in unison. "W'at's wron'?" Murphy sulked, and then realized the extent of their play from the last night that marked her body. He opened his mouth to apologize but was quickly cut-off.

"Nothing is wrong. I need a break every now and then, you know. I'm only human, after all." Her voice was light, gentle, and they knew she was not angry with either of them. She rubbed at the bite mark on her right shoulder, shaking her head before looking over her left shoulder and trying to get a peak at the one there. "Sometimes I swear you two act like I'm a fuckin' chew toy." Considering leaving it at that, Adrienne thought better. "Don't even think that I am, either! Must you two mark your territory every time?"

"Yep! Ooo, chew toy…"

Murphy quipped, eyeing the marks that adorned her soft, pale flesh. It was not the first time she would leave the Twin's illegal loft housing with her body marked from their rough play. It would not be the last, either. "Aye, we must." Connor replied and moved quickly behind her, stopping her retreating form and wrapping his arms around her body while Murphy moved in front of her, grinning. Sometimes she hated how the two affected her. Even the simplest of things could make her skin tingle, like that smile of Murphy's. "Admi' it, ye love it." That she could not deny.

"Shower first." Working her way out of the close call of being sandwiched between them again, the woman moved for the showers, turning on the hot water for the shower head in the middle. With the water running, Adrienne stepped under the stream and let it wash over her aching body, feeling her body relax for only a moment. She soon found herself surrounded by two insistent bodies, hands roving over delicate flesh while lips brushed over wet skin. "Not going to let me rest, are you?"

The shake of one head let her know they were going to get what they wanted, one way or another. This wasn't like the night before, though. Teeth were not biting into tender flesh, nails weren't dragging down backs. It was soft, gentle, hands and bodies moving in unison as the three each found their own pleasure from one another. Connor was the first that morning. The first to pin her body against the broken-tiled wall and lift her up, his movement's swift, tender. Nothing like the night before when he slammed her into the door, ravenous, hungry to feel her wetness and to listen to her moan out his name.

Connor had found his mark, heard that beautiful gasp of delight, and set the pace. His movements were slow, methodical, and each thrust in elicited that delighted gasp from kiss swollen lips. Adrienne soon found her lips covered, claimed by another pair, and she responded to the kiss without hesitation. It was Murphy who had moved forward, who had claimed her lips with his own, and Murphy who moaned low as her hand grasped him, tugging, stroking. Everything seemed to stop, though, and Adrienne's breaths came in short, quick gasps. Connor knew she was to her breaking point and he knew how to push her over the edge and quickly pull her away from it. There was a temptation to deny her her own orgasm while he reached his…and his temptation won over. One last thrust in her body released his own orgasm and the whimpering of his needy lover could be heard over his satisfied groan, her own body trembling with built up tension.

"You fuckin' asshole," she breathed out, nails digging into his shoulders as she met his blue gaze. It was the kiss that followed that fueled her fire, a kiss that taunted her and the lack of satisfaction. As quickly as he had picked her up, he had set her back down, licking his lips as he pulled away. He leaned in once more, lips touching hers briefly.

"Two weeks," he reminded her and then stepped aside, patting his brother on the shoulder. He could feel the daggers being glared into his back by the trembling woman, but knew she would soon get what she needed.

Murphy smiled at the weak-kneed woman, holding her body up by simply pressing it back against the wall of the shower. He could tell by the look on her face she needed something. The way her body squirmed against his, trying to press him into her. He heard her whispered please and decided to bilge her wishes. Picking her up the same as Connor did, Murphy allowed her legs to wrap around him and he pressed a heated kiss against her lips, tongue teasing her lips and then laying claim to her mouth. He knew she was impatient but she had it coming to her, really. Something was whispered against his lips as his fingers sought out her wetness, toying with her body once more. "W'at's tha'?"

"Please!" Adrienne's voice rasped out in a choked-out groan, nails digging into his back much as they had Connor's shoulders. Without another word, she felt his body move, the thrust quick and smooth, causing her mind to melt once more. While Connor had been agonizingly slow, torturing her body with his teasing thrusts and gentle pace, Murphy picked it up and set a pace which was much more pleasing and pressing toward the need Adrienne wanted filled. Unlike his brother, he would not deny her. Not now, not ever. Besides, how could he deny her when she begged like she did?

"Go on," he urged in her ear, knowing her body was already high-strung from Connor. He wanted to watch her pleasure take over, hear the change in her breathing, the hitches of her breath catching her throat. The moment he felt muscles tense, her breath begin to quicken, he knew. Biting down into the mark on her right shoulder sent her over the edge, and all Adrienne could do was cling to Murphy, her body turning into putty in his hands. With the tremors of her orgasm shuddering through her body, Adrienne's head lolled back against the shower wall, Murphy pushing for his. When he found his release, his body pressed hers fully into the wall, breathing coming out in heavy pants, sweat mingling with the cold water now streaming out of the showerhead.

Finding the will to remove himself from her, he gently pulled away, placing Adrienne on her own two, unsteady feet. Rinsing her body off briefly in the cold water, he turned it off, patted himself down with a towel and handed her a clean one, as well as one of the boy's robes. Drying her own body off, she wrapped the robe about her and moved for the table, settling her sore body down in one of the chairs. Connor had placed a plate in front of her, two hot pancakes settled atop it. Raising her own eyes up to meet his, she noticed the smirk on his face, and gave a soft little chuckle. "Two weeks worth of payback, huh?"

"Ya bet your ass," he murmured, leaning down to press a tender kiss to her temple before going back to finish cooking for him and his twin. All Adrienne could do was smile before picking up her fork to begin eating her breakfast.

--

_A/N: Second little short story that came to mind. Comments and critique welcomed. I know there is some confusion about the storyline and such. Check out my profile page for how the stories should be read (once I get to writing them all)._


End file.
